Girassoís de Van Gogh
by BioniqueRouge
Summary: Izuna sabía que Tobirama le jodería la vida. / Drabble Tobizuna. ¡Feliz aniversario a todas mis brujas!


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: BL.**

**Para Kiyo.**

...

..

.

_Cê tem uma cara de quem vai fuder minha vida_

**_Tienes cara de que me vas a joder la vida_**

_O seu olhar é um caminho sem saída_

**_Tu mirada es un camino sin salida_**

_O seu corpo é um caminho sem saída_

**_Tu cuerpo es un camino sin salida_**

_Então só entra._

**_Entonces entra._**

**_._**

Se comenzó a desnudar, mirando el sol caer en el horizonte. La luz naranja le delineaba la figura delgada; cuerpo grácil de bailarín y elegante como gato. A menudo Tobirama le hacía saber que lo volvía loco, sobre todo cuando el alcohol le soltaba la lengua y él le repetía entre suspiros que le encantaba su cuerpo fino que se veía y lo poderoso que era en realidad. A Tobirama le gustaba besarle los huesos de las caderas, morder el interior de sus muslos, ahogarse entre sus clavículas y repasar sus costillas con la lengua. A Tobirama le gustaba y mucho, e Izuna amaba torturarlo con la mirada o las caderas, en especial cuando el albino no podía tocarlo.

Le gustaba molestarlo cuando estaban en la escuela; rodearse de chicas guapas que no hacían más que chillar que lo querían y jugar con su cabello. Tobirama lo veía desde lejos y apretaba la mandíbula, y cuando se veían en los baños a escondidas Tobirama lo mordía aquí y allá, como si con eso pudiese evitar que Izuna volviera a joderlo actuando como si fuese un idol, diciendo a voces en el instituto que no tenía novia oficial porque «todas eran especiales» y no quería romperle el corazón a ninguna.

Le gustaba joderlo cuando estaban en el club de lucha e Izuna se repegaba a él a propósito cuando les tocaba practicar juntos.

—No entiendo cómo es que te gana, Tobi —Solía decir Hashirama después de los torneos—. Eres mucho más fornido que él.

Se dirigió a la tina de baño, sin molestarse en prender la luz aunque la natural estaba por agotarse. Tenía algunas marcas en el vientre, unas que se desdibujaban en sus piernas, y otra herida punzante en el pecho que le quitaba el apetito. A veces le sorprendía lo hiriente que Tobirama podía ser cuando se lo proponía e incluso cuando no. Él también podía ser muy malo, egoísta —como Tobirama reclamaba cada que Izuna le insinuaba tener una relación pública— y soberbio, como lo era toda su familia, podía ser arrogante, malhablado, y un hipócrita cuando le convenía. A Izuna no le daba vergüenza admitirlo, ni le fastidiaba que Tobirama se lo echara en cara cuando se molestaba con él tanto que ni siquiera quería hacerle el amor para contentarse.

—Pero a mí no me da vergüenza quererte.

Las palabras hicieron eco en el cuarto de baño, e Izuna sintió ganas de llorar. Se echó agua en la cara con las manos, frotando su piel con fuerza como si aquello pudiera sacarle a Tobirama del corazón. Sus dedos temblorosos apretaron sus párpados, y quiso callarse los gemidos de tristeza que le aplastaban la garganta, con tan poco éxito que terminó enfadado consigo mismo.

—Imbécil, cara de fantasma, hijo de perra, puto Senju, maldito Senju, imbécil, imbécil, imbécilimbécilimbécilimbécilimbécilSenjuimbécilSenjuimbécilSenju.

Salió de la tina, sin querer arrugarse más por Tobirama, y se dirigió a su habitación, acostándose en su cama sin vestirse, abrazando el conejo gigante que Tobirama le había regalado un día y que él fingió haberse ganado en la feria para que nadie sospechara.

—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Izuna, secretamente emocionado cuando recibió el conejo.

—No significa nada —dijo, e Izuna al recordarlo quiso llorar.

«Debí creerte», pensó, sin fijarse en el celular que se quedaba sin pila sobre su mesa de noche. Ya tenía 35 llamadas perdidas, y una entrante.

.

_Somos livres como girassóis de Van Gogh_

**_Somos libres como girasoles de Van Gogh_**

.

..

...

Ya son tres años, mis perras queridas, y el aquelarre sigue vivo, aunque quizás menos que antes. Hemos crecido juntas y nos conocemos mejor que en aquél entonces cuando empezamos. A todas las quiero mucho, y las considero verdaderas amigas aunque vivamos lejos. A veces pasa tiempo sin que nos juntemos todas a cacarear como gallinas, pero cuando pasa me cago de risa y también hemos tenido nuestros momentos de sentimentalismo y apoyo mutuo. Podemos hablar de tonterías y también de temas serios, y aunque no siempre estamos de acuerdo, siempre estamos ahí la una para la otra, y las quiero.

A Kiyo quien me pidió escribir esto, quiero que sepas que me gustó escribir este drabble y que me hubiese gustado mucho ampliar. Quiero que sepas también que te quiero mucho aunque la mitad del tiempo estés perdida y que me desesperes porque estás en un plano superior donde los mortales sólo podemos aspirar a llegar con drogas hasta donde estás tú. Mi gatita despistada, eres una bendición y estoy muy feliz por ti y por tu crecimiento. Está de más decir que ojalá te haya gustado, y que lo disfrutes mucho.

Besos rojos para todas, y uno extra para Kiyo.


End file.
